Rebirth
by Azura Songstress
Summary: Bulma has been messing with Saiyan DNA but knew she was too old and weak to stand it. But there's another old woman she knows that can handle it. Find out what happens when Chichi becomes a Saiyan.
1. Chapter 1

86 year old Bulma laid in the hospital. Vegeta and her children, Bra and Trunks, lay next to her with tears falling. Bulma was laying on her deathbed. She smiled at them lovingly.

The tender moment was interrupted by a knock. Everyone in the room turned to look at who had come. There, stood Chichi.

"Ah Chichi, you came" Bulma murmured. Chichi nodded as she walked in.

"You asked to see me Bulma?" Chichi asked. Bulma nodded.

"Yes. I have a favour to ask" She said.

"Yes?"

"In my lab, there is a pod. I've been experimenting with Saiyan genes and I've perfected it"

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked.

"I can alter the human DNA into that of a Saiyan" Bulma said.

"WHAT!" Vegeta growled. "You're messing with my race's DNA?"

"Calm down you big hothead" Bulma scowled. "Anyway, Chichi. There's only enough juice in it for one Alteration"

"What do you need me for?" Chichi asked.

"Chichi, when I created it, I originally planned to turn myself into a Saiyan. But after some thought, I realised this would be the perfect opportunity for you"

"Me?"

"Yes. I know Saiyans can only die by battle or diseases. Not old age. That's why Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bra and Vegeta look 30. They've stopped ageing. They will be here when Goku comes back. We won't be. Krillin, Videl and Yamcha were lucky to have been gained immortality from Dende so they could protect earth. Tien and Chaotsu will live on. But you, Chichi, need to continue living. I know how much you love Goku and how much he loves you. You need this more then I do"

Chichi frowned and opened her mouth to protest when Bulma shook her head.

"Not to mention you're a Warrior Princess. You could help the others protect the world. You even look like a Saiyan female, according to Vegeta" Bulma said. Chichi looked at Vegeta who snorted and looked away. Chichi chuckled under her breath.

"Please Chichi and I ask that you come back and merge with me" Bulma said. They all looked at her in shock.

"Merge with you!" Trunks and Bra yelled. Bulma nodded.

"Accept me into your body. My soul will be inside you but I won't be" She said. Chichi hesitated. "Please Chichi. This is my dying wish" Bulma said. Chichi nodded slowly.

"Alright. I'll do this so you can live on" Chichi murmured. Bulma said her thanks.

"Trunks. You know how to work the pod. Take Chichi and perform it" Trunks nodded.

"Come on Mrs. Son" Trunks said as he walked out. Chichi followed, looking back at Bulma once more before continuing on.

* * *

><p>Chichi looked around the lab. Trunks walked to one side of the room where a real high tech computer system stood. It was connected to a small pod in the centre of the room. Trunks played on it for a bit before nodding.<p>

"Alright Mrs. Son. I need to take a sample of your blood" He said. Chichi nodded.

Trunks opened a draw and pulled out a needle. He walked to Chichi who had her arm ready. After Trunks took the blood sample, he walked back to the computer. He placed it in a tiny slot with a needle in the middle to enter the blood tube. There was also a tube of clear liquid which Chichi guessed was the Saiyan DNA. Trunks wrote some things into the computer and the door opened.

Chichi took that as her queue and entered the pod. Trunks made the door close before walking to the small window.

"Mrs. Son" Trunks started. Chichi looked up at him. "I…thank you…for doing this for my mom" Trunks said. Chichi smiled.

Trunks walked back to the computer and started the procedure. The blood and DNA drained from their tubes before a purplish gas ran through the tubes and into the pod. Chichi looked at it. She crossed her fingers. After a few minutes, she felt like millions of needles were stabbing into her skin pores. Chichi gasped out, inhaling large amounts of gas. She dropped and cried out as she writhed on the ground of the machine.

* * *

><p>Trunks stared at the machine as it began to fill with purple gas.<p>

"Well, everything sound like it's going we-" He was cut off by an ear piercing scream. He jumped and tried to shut off the machine but it wouldn't. Not until the process was finished.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Trunks cursed. Obviously, Vegeta rubbed off on him more then he'd like to admit. Finally, the screaming stopped after a few minutes as the process came to an end. Trunks opened the pod door and cautiously walked to the open door.

"Mrs. Son?" Trunks asked as he squinted his eyes, trying to see through the purple mist. "Chichi?" He called again. The mist cleared and a 28 year old looking Chichi lay upon the ground, having a seizure. Trunks ran to her and turned her head to the side to ensure that she didn't swallow her tongue or choke on any vomit she may produce. He waited in concern until her body finally calmed down. He went to pick her up when she screamed again followed by the sound of skin ripping. Trunks jumped away when he saw blood pooling on the ground under Chichi.

"What in the world?" He gently turned her on her side to find a limp, pink, monkey tail and understood that some skin gave way for the tail. He then flinched at the thought. He gently lifted her up and flew towards the hospital.

* * *

><p>Trunks got there to find nothing had really changed. Bra was still sitting on the chair next to Bulma's bed and Vegeta was still standing against the wall next to her. They all turned to him.<p>

"Has it been done?" Bulma asked. Trunks nodded.

"Yes, it has. She even has a tail" Trunks said and they all looked at the weak appendage that hung slack. He touched it and Chichi hissed in pain in her unconscious state.

"Don't touch it. Tails are the most sensitive part of a Saiyans' body. She has the tail of a newborn and its in it's fragile state. It will take a while for her nervous system to connect to the tail and it will be painful being as she was human before. The tail defines how strong the warrior is. If she loses it, it decreases her power exponentially. If she keeps it, she may be as strong as Trunks…if she's lucky" Vegeta finished with a smirk.

"Sorry mom but you'll have to wait until Chichi get's better. She's not up to merging with you yet" Trunks said. Bulma only smiled at him weakly.

"It's alright Trunks. I wasn't planning on merging with her in the first place" Bulma said.

Bra looked at her, confused. "What? But you said-"

"I know but I only said that to get Chichi to agree to it and have it done" Bulma said. "I knew she'd lose consciousness and that I would pass soon. I was right and I feel my life slipping as it is" She said. Bra burst into tears as Trunks' eyes filled with tears. Vegeta merely frowned.

"I love you guys and I'll watch over you in heaven. Vegeta, promise me you will help train Chichi" Bulma said.

Vegeta growled. "Woman-"

"Promise me" Bulma pushed, voice firm. "Trunks, you two. Gohan has to run the city in Hercules's place and has his family to think about and Goten's just too brash to train her" She said. Trunks nodded but Vegeta only continued to scowl.

"Vegeta, it's your responsibility as the Prince of those few remaining Saiyans to make sure they are in top shape. That now includes Chichi and you-"

"Alright woman, I get it!" Vegeta yelled. "I'll help the harpy with her damn training. You happy?" He asked. Bulma gave him a loving smile.

"Thank you Vegeta. Also, tell Chichi I'm sorry for tricking her like that and that it was for the best and that the warrior Chichi is at heart now has a chance to be reborn which I'm sure the Saiyan DNA will draw out. I want her to have the second chance she deserves and the one I wanted" Bulma said. They nodded and she closed her eyes and smiled before the heart monitor gave consistent whine, declaring that her heart stopped and that she had passed.

Bra broke into sobs while Trunks silently cried. Vegeta turned away, shoulders slumped slightly but otherwise gave no other outward response to her death.

"Come along Trunks. We need to take the harpy back to the house and I need to get back to my training" Vegeta muttered. Trunks nodded but kissed his mothers' forehead once more before they walked out and headed back to Capsule Corp.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later…

Chichi slowly opened her eyes.

"So you're finally awake then?" Chichi turned to see Vegeta at her door.

"Vegeta? Where am I? Where's Bulma? I think I'm ready to do the merge now" Chichi said as she slowly moved so her legs were off the bed and touching the ground but she remained sitting.

"Don't be stupid woman," Vegeta snorted. "You're too weak at the moment to even attempt a merge" He said. "Besides, there's not going to be one. Bulma's dead." Chichi's head snapped towards him.

"She can't be. I was supposed to-"

"She lied about that" A voice cut in. She turned to see Trunks enter the doorway, passing his father to stand near the bed. "She told us to tell you she's sorry for tricking you into doing this but that it was the only way that you would go along with it. She never planned on merging with you. She wanted you to have the second chance she wanted and the one you deserve" Trunks said. Chichi's eyes filled with tears before rage filled her.

"No!" Chichi yelled as she stood and grabbed the table.

"Trunks, get back!" Vegeta ordered.

Trunks flew to Vegeta who threw him behind him, standing firm. Chichi threw the table at the wall with incredible strength. It went flying through the wall and into a tall building a few hundred metres away. She brought her fist down into the bed, breaking it in two before her power level started to rise dangerously. Vegeta slammed the door shut and flew away from it, with Trunks' collar strongly in his grip. They stood at the end of the large hallway, watching her door in anticipation. They heard cracking of tiles, screeches and yells and then a loud boom when her power exploded from her. A small but strong shockwave hit them and actually threw them through the wall behind them. They flipped in the air and just hovered there. They flew around to the other side of the house to find Chichi on her knees in the middle of the destroyed room. The wall was completely obliterated and there was a crater in the tiles where she was. Her shoulders were slumped as she wept. Trunks went to go to her when Vegeta held his arm up.

"Harpy, stop your crying and get up off the ground. You look pathetic" Vegeta said.

"Dad!" Trunks yelled. Vegeta didn't look away from Chichi's body. Chichi slowly stood on shaky legs. Chichi wiped her tears away.

"Harness that sadness, turn it into anger and take it out on your enemies. Blame them for Bulma's death, for your loneliness and for taking Kakarott from you" Vegeta grunted. Chichi clenched her eyes shut.

"Goku has nothing to do with this. He was never mine to begin with" Chichi said. "But loneliness can leave one bitter and hateful" Chichi hissed as she opened her eyes. Her Ki started building up again. Vegeta flew to her and grabbed her arm, taking her away from the city and far out into the forest. Chichi's Ki continued to rise.

"Harpy now listen to me. It seems you have a large amount of Ki. You need to learn how to properly utilise it and use it against your enemies and to your advantage" Vegeta said. "Concentrate on your Ki and focus on sending it to your hands"

Chichi looked at her hands and imagined the energy gathering there. Soon, her hands were vibrant in colour and electricity crackled around them. Vegeta was staring too.

"Focus on sending the energy just outside your hand into a ball" He said. A Ki ball started forming just above her hand, with the electricity still crackling around it.

"Hmm…it seems your Ki is raw and concentrated. Something rare, powerful and lethal. Perhaps we'll make a warrior out of you yet. Now, aim at something and throw" He said.

Chichi turned and started at a small skinny tree. It'd make good for a challenging target sine it was 500 metres from her. She threw it and it slammed straight into the poor tree. The tree exploded while the remaining bits became aflame. Vegeta smirked.

"After some more training, you will learn to not need to throw it and just fire straight from your hand" He said. Chichi nodded. "Alright then, let's spar now" Vegeta said.

* * *

><p>A few months later…<p>

Sweat came off Chichi as she dodged to the side. Vegeta twisted and kicked his leg out behind him. Chichi blocked it before grabbing on to it. Instead of throwing him like Vegeta expected, Chichi ducked down and swept the other leg out from underneath him. Vegeta grunted as he hit the ground before turning onto his back and rolling backwards. Chichi watched him calculatingly.

"Another thing. Do not let your opponent have time to recover. Keep attacking until they are down for the count or dead" Vegeta said. Chichi nodded. Her hair had fallen from its ponytail and now surrounded her like a black silken blanket.

"Have you been developing your own move?" Vegeta asked. Chichi nodded. "Alright then, show me" He said.

Chichi smirked and gathered Ki inside her self, keeping it just under her skin. She raised her hand and electricity shot out like lightning. Vegeta couldn't dodge because like lightning, it was unpredictable, immediate and swift. Vegeta grunted as it hit him, not strong enough to any real damage.

"You need to work on its strength-"

"Actually, I have. I only used a small electrical current so it wouldn't kill you" Chichi said. Vegeta smirked in reply.

"You've come a long way" He said. Chichi felt herself smile. Vegeta's expression softened before it went back to that arrogant smugness he always held.

"I heard from Piccolo that Dende told him of a galaxy tournament coming up" Vegeta said. Chichi eased out of her fighting stance and tilted her head to the side in confusion, reminding Vegeta of a puppy.

"A galaxy tournament?" Chichi wondered. Vegeta nodded.

"The guardians send in their six best fighters but they have to had been born on the planet of the guardians" Vegeta said.

"Who has Dende chosen? Obviously not you since you weren't born on Earth" Chichi said.

"We don't know yet. But you may be one of them" He said.

"Me?" Chichi asked. "But how does he know-"

"He's the guardian of the Earth Harpy. If you sneeze, he'll know about it. I thought you were smart" He grunted. Chichi poked her tongue out at him and Vegeta glared.

"But yes. Dende has been keeping an eye on you since you became a Saiyan to make sure you didn't pose a threat to the Earth" Vegeta said.

"Where will this be held?" Chichi asked.

"On a planet called Cyan" Vegeta said. Chichi frowned. "There are four guardians in this galaxy. They take a different section of the universe. We are South" He said.

"When is the tournament?" Chichi asked.

"In a few more months" Vegeta said. Chichi nodded. "Now we're gonna keep training. You need to find a way to make your lightning even more lethal" Vegeta said. Chichi thought for a moment.

"I have an idea" Chichi murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

A few months later…

All the Z- Fighters, minus Bulma, Goku, Vegeta, Chichi and Trunks were at Dende's lookout.

"So there's a tournament, huh?" Yamcha wondered. "So who have you chosen?"

"Gohan"

Gohan nodded and stepped forward.

"Goten"

Goten stood next to Gohan.

"Trunks. Pan. Krillin and Chichi" He said.

"Chichi!" They all exclaimed, minus Piccolo, Mr. Popo and Dende. Just then, they heard laughing.

They turned to see Trunks and Chichi laughing and Vegeta growling with a light blush on his cheeks. Chichi was holding onto Trunks since she was still trying to get the hang of it.

Vegeta taught her how to fight without flight and then he taught her how to fly a few days prior. She was doing pretty well.

"Mom? You look so young!" Gohan said. Chichi and them landed near the group and they walked the rest.

"What? Why does Chichi get to fight? I want to fight!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"Shut up weakling. Harpy is far stronger then you" Vegeta said.

"Prove it! Fight me Chichi!" Yamcha yelled. Chichi frowned. He insulted her Saiyan pride. She growled.

"Alright then. You asked for it" Chichi said as she pushed off and flew backwards so she stood a fair bit away. Yamcha cockily got ready. Chichi slipped into a defensive stance. Yamcha let out a battle cry as he ran at her.

To Chichi, it was like he was running in slow motion. When he was close enough, she ducked under his punch and kneed him in the stomach before performing a mid-air spinning back kick straight to his head. Yamcha spun as he went flying to the side from the force of her kick. Chichi landed crouched with one leg extended and the other bent underneath her body. She wore a lilac coloured training Gi with a royal purple undershirt, sash and boots.

She slowly stood, regarding Yamcha coldly. He smashed through a few of the pine trees.

"Don't underestimate me Yamcha" Chichi scolded. She then turned to Mr. Popo.

"I'm sorry Mr. Popo for destroying the trees" Chichi said apologetically. Mr. Popo smiled kindly.

"Don't worry about it Chichi"

"Now that that's settled, I'll teleport you" Dende said before they all vanished.

* * *

><p>Everyone appeared on a aqua blue planet.<p>

"Where are we?" Gohan asked.

"Planet Cyan" Dende answered. "The Galaxy Tournament is always held on this planet" He said. "Anyone confident of becoming the strongest warrior in the Galaxy?"

"I think I might have a chance!" Pan exclaimed, pumping her fists. Chichi laughed as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll give them hell, okay?" Chichi encouraged. Pan's eyes sparkled in mischief.

"You bet grandma" Pan nodded.

"But you all must know, you have a choice whether you want to enter or not" Dende said. "Some of these matches can be extremely dangerous. I know for sure the final round is a fight to the death to ensure that the winner is a capable warrior worthy of the title"

"So whoever's in the final finals has to kill their opponent?" Yamcha asked, having just woken up.

"Yes" Dende said. "And pretty much, you life is at the mercy of your opponent in all the matches because they decide whether to just knock you out or kill you" He said.

"I'm out" Krillin said.

"Wimp" Vegeta snarled.

"Shut up Vegeta" 18 snapped before turning to her husband. "It's alright Krillin. Marron and I would much rather have you here with us alive then dead" She said.

"That's right daddy" Marron said, nodding.

"Vegeta, you're cruel" Chichi stated. Vegeta huffed and crossed his arms.

"Mom, please reconsider entering" Gohan said.

"Yeah mom. We don't want you to get hurt" Goten said. Instead of getting angry, she was flattered that her little boys still cared about her.

"I'll be fine boys but thank you. Now, take care and kick ass, kay?" Chichi asked. Gohan gave her a worried looked but Goten's concerned face turned to one of excitement and determination.

"Come. We shall get settled. The tournament begins tomorrow. We will take a look around then head in before night is upon us. I know for a fact that things turn deadly once it's dark" Dende said. They all nodded and went sight seeing, looking at all the different arena's that varied in scenery and element. They were sorted out in five large domes. There was Desert, Jungle, Water and Volcanic chambers. It was some kind of dimension portal.

Once the sun was setting, Dende turned to face the Z-Fighters.

"Alright everyone. Time to turn in. Gohan, Pan, Goten, Trunks and Chichi, you five are to stay in the barracks with all the other warriors. All observers have their own separate quarters so we'll see you early tomorrow morning" Dende said. They nodded and the chosen ones started heading out. Vegeta grabbed Chichi's arm without looking at her as she didn't look back at him.

"You're determined to do this. Not just because of your Saiyan pride, but something else" He said lowly so that no one else heard. "What's your goal, your drive to fight?" Vegeta asked.

"I refuse to be left behind by Goku any more. I will not stay in his shadow and turned away. I fight to prove that I'm not just Goku's _wife_ but Chichi, a _warrior_" Chichi said firmly. Vegeta smirked softly and eyes closed smugly. He let go.

"That's one hell of a motive you have and for it, I respect you enough to call you by your name…Chichi" He said. The way he said it sent a shiver down her spine.

'_Get a hold of yourself Chichi' _Chichi scowled.

"That's a lot, coming from you. The feelings mutual Vegeta" Chichi said before she kept walking. Vegeta turned his head and watched her walk away.

* * *

><p>Chichi and the others entered the large stone building. She turned her head to find two other females. So there were four in total. There was a woman with silver hair and piercing blue eyes and one with dirty brown hair and black eyes. The one with silver hair smiled shyly. Chichi led Pan over to her.<p>

"I'm glad there are other women fighting" She said. Chichi smiled.

"Me too. Have you been here before…uh…?" Chichi asked.

"Oh, sorry! My name is Silva-Kryta but my friends just call me Silva" She said.

"It's nice a pleasure to meet you Silva. My name is Chichi and this is my granddaughter Pan" Chichi said. Silva smiled.

"Grandma, I'm tired. I'm gonna turn in early, okay?" Pan said. Chichi nodded and Pan kissed Pan kissed her cheek goodnight.

"See you in the mornin'!" She said before disappearing into one of the many rooms. Chichi turned back to Silva.

"So where are you from?" Chichi asked.

"I'm from a planet called Torion. I'm a representative of the North. What about you?" Silva asked.

"I'm from Earth and I represent the West" Chichi said. "What about her?" Chichi asked, looking at the other girl. Silva pulled a face.

"That's Vraa. She's from the South. A bunch of arrogant people, they are" Silva frowned. "I came here last time. She's strong. She made it to the semi-finals last time before she was pitted against her leader. She surrendered willingly so he could go on into the finals" She said.

The rest of the night was spent sharing stories and becoming closer friends. By the next morning, they were almost like sisters.


	4. Chapter 4

"Grandma, wake up!" Chichi's eyes snapped open but her instincts told her there was no danger. She slowly sat up and looked to see Pan.

"Come on. We have to get ready for the Tournament" Pan said. Chichi climbed out of the bed and followed Pan to the large room with tables and food down for them. Vraa was already there, stuffing her mouth. Silva was sitting away from Vraa but walked over when she saw Pan and Chichi. They sat down the other end of the table and ate, conversing. When they finished, a man walked in.

"Alright ladies, it's time" He said. Vraa stood and barged passed him, knocking him to the floor. Chichi moved forward and helped him up. He looked at her in confusion.

"Are you alright?" Chichi asked.

"Yeah but why do you care?" He asked. "No offence or anything" He added quickly.

"Why wouldn't I? She just knocked you to the ground. You didn't do anything wrong" Chichi answered.

"Oh. The name's Cinna, by the way" He said.

"Chichi" Chichi replied, smiling.

"Oh and here" He said as he pushed her hair out of her face and behind her ears where a few bangs broke free. "That way, your hair's not in your face and you look 10 times younger" He said before they walked out and found everyone gathering.

"Alright everyone. Let the games begin"

* * *

><p>And begin they did.<p>

"Round 1. Match 1 in the Desert arena. Trunks of West vs. Clorrbag of South" a small blue man announced.

* * *

><p>Trunks won by knocking Clorrbag out. He wouldn't kill unnecessarily.<p>

"Winner…Trunks Briefs. Next, Match 2. Klurp of South vs. Venn of North"

* * *

><p>(No one really cares about these people).<p>

Venn beat Klurp with respect and honour, also choosing to just knock out Klurp instead of killing him.

Match 3.  
>Vlarb of South vs. Kirr of East.<br>Kirr won by killing Vlarb.

Match 4.  
>Blorrg of South vs. Suut of East.<br>Blorrg won by accidentally hitting Suut out. He was aiming to kill but misjudged it wrong and he fell out of the ring.

Match 5.  
>Krat of East vs. Memphis of North.<br>Memphis won by killing Krat but only in defence, knowing Krat would kill him if he could.

Match 6.  
>Toro of North vs. Gohan of West.<br>Gohan won by knocking Toro out.

Match 7.  
>Goten of West vs. Drin of East.<br>Goten won by knocking Drin out.

Match 8.  
>Pan of West vs. Dorr of North.<p>

Chichi was worried. After watching a few people die, she was concerned Dorr may do the same to Pan. She knew from Silva that Dorr was pretty much the leader, the strongest, from the north and that Pan was pretty much going to lose.

She was right but Pan put up a good fight. Dorr reminded her of Mirai Trunks, only not lacking in confidence. He wasn't arrogant or cocky. Just indifferent of his strength. Dorr wore a blank mask upon his face that revealed nothing but Chichi knew how to read people and body language as well as facial expressions.

When he knocked Pan out and came down while Gohan went up to collect Pan, Chichi stopped him by gently grabbing his arm. Dorr stopped and gave her a look over his shoulder. Chichi nodded her head.

"Thank you" She murmured. Dorr watched her for a moment before nodding back. Chichi released him and he continued back to his group. She saw Silva smile brightly and jump on him. Dorr wrapped his arms around her and there was a slight uplift of his lips. Chichi looked at them surprised before she felt happy for Silva.

Match 9.  
>Gremm from South vs. Vraa from East.\<br>Vraa won by stabbing Gremm in the neck.

Match 10.  
>Silva vs. Zip.<br>Zip almost strangled Silva to death when she punched him in the face and broke his nose before that bone fragment stabbed his brain and killed him.

Match 11.  
>Chichi of West.<p>

Because Krillin had backed out, the numbers were uneven, leaving one person to automatically pass to the next round.

"Well that's it for today people. Tomorrow, we'll begin Round 2" The small blue man announced. The audience that had gathered cheered and they all went back to their respective building. When Chichi entered her room, she paced angrily. Her tail unwound from her around her waist and flicked in agitation. The door opened and she turned to see Vegeta's back as he closed the door.

"That stupid Krillin! Because of him, I had no one to fight!" Chichi seethed. Vegeta just stood by the door, watching with a smirk.

"Goddamn it Vegeta. This pride shit is so over-rated" Chichi sighed as she dropped herself on her bed dejectedly.

"Then you're not going to like tomorrow either. You don't verse anyone again" He said. Chichi sighed.

* * *

><p>"Okay, day two of the Galaxy Tournament. Round 2 in the Lava Chambers. Match 1, Trunks vs. Venn"<p>

Match 1.  
>Trunks vs Venn<br>Venn won by knocking Trunks out.

Match 2.  
>Kirr vs Blorrg.<br>Blorrg won by tearing off Kirr's head.

Match 3.  
>Memphis vs Gohan<br>Gohan won by knocking Memphis out.

Match 4.  
>Goten vs. Dorr<br>Dorr won by knocking Goten out.

Match 5.  
>Vraa vs. Silva.<p>

Chichi watched in anticipation.

"Come on Silva! You can beat her!" Chichi yelled. The fight continued for a while before Vraa had Silva by the neck.

"Pathetic" Vraa murmured before she stabbed her hand through Silva's stomach and out her back.

"No, Silva!" Chichi yelled. Silva looked at Chichi with terrified eyes and Chichi's heart clenched painfully. Vraa dropped Silva who started bleeding all over the ground. Silva stopped breathing and that was it.

"Vraa wins"

Chichi was going to go to Silva but she saw Dorr head over and she knew she had to leave them alone.

Match 6.  
>Chichi.<br>Chichi won by default.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Chichi didn't say anything as they came together again.

"Alright, this is the 3rd and second last day of the Galaxy Tournament. Round 3, in the Jungle. Match 1. Venn vs Blorrg"

Match 1.  
>Venn vs Blorrg.<br>Blorrg won by cracking some of Venn's ribs which stabbed into his lungs and he passed out. Blorrg was pissed because he couldn't kill him.

Trunks gave him a Sensu Bean which healed his injuries so it wouldn't die.

Match 2.  
>Gohan vs. Dorr.<br>They knocked each other out during an intense battle so neither won or lost.

Match 3.  
>Vraa vs. Chichi<p>

Everyone looked to Chichi. Of course they would be interested. She had yet to fight. On the outside, Chichi's face was blank but on the inside, her blood and very being called for Vraa's blood to be spilt and dye the ground crimson. She started moving to the stage when Goten and Pan caught her in a hug.

"Take care grandma" Pan said.

"Yeah, be careful" Goten nodded. Chichi nodded. Gohan, who had come back around, looked concerned.

"Mom, I wish you wouldn't fight" Gohan said. Chichi smiled and passed him to get to the stage.

"I'm doing this for Silva" Chichi said before she was on the stage.

"Silva? Pan, how close was mom and Silva?" Gohan asked.

"They spent the two nights talking and getting to know each other. I guess you could say they were close friends" Pan said sadly.

Chichi and Vraa passed into the arena. Chichi looked around her and felt that sense of familiarity. The Ox Kingdom was surrounded by vast forest. She smiled at the memory. It also reminded her of her home on Mt. Paozu. A place she hadn't been in months because of her training with Vegeta.

_'When this is over, I'm going to spend some time at home and then back at the Ox Kingdom. I haven't been there since father passed away'_ Chichi thought sadly. '_Other then that, this place couldn't look better'_ she thought. She then looked at Vraa who stood cockily and out of place amongst the shrubbery. Her smile was replaced with a disgusted frown.

_'I take that back. This place would look even better once it's drenched in her blood'_ Chichi's body shuddered in delight at the thought which others mistook as fear.

"Looks like your luck ran out, human" Vraa said. "No more free passing into the next rounds. Not to mention you're paired with _me_" Vraa broke off into a triumphant laugh, as if she had already won. Chichi's eyes narrowed.

"Begin" The announcer said. Vraa threw herself at Chichi and the two collided in a heated battle.

_'Brute strength is her strong point. Other then that, she has many weaknesses. Gohan and Goten would have beaten her with their speed and agility. But all the others were beaten and they weren't exactly slow. So how did she win?'_ Chichi wondered.

When Vraa came again, Chichi found she couldn't move. She looked at her feet and found hands coming out of the ground and holding her down by her ankles. Someone's been helping her! Chichi let out a burst of electricity inside her body and shocked the person holding her but he let her go too late. Vraa was right in front of her and throwing a punch at her head that would have shattered her skull upon impact. In a split second, her arms came up and both bones snapped at the force. Chichi was sent flying and smashing into a couple trees before she collapsed to the floor.

_'At least there aren't gonna be hands grabbing at me again'_ Chichi thought. Chichi got back up and headed back out to them.

"So you managed to block my attack from making contact with your skull. Your arms are now useless so how do you plan to defeat me? Face it, you'de gonna end up like your friend...Seeya, was it?" She asked.

Chichi's anger suddenly sky rocketed and Chichi flew at her. She kicked her in the stomach so she flew up into the sky. She flitted above her and did a front flip with her leg out and smashing her heel into Vraa's back and she crash landed into the earth. Chichi landed, arms hanging limp.

"You think I need my arms to kill you?" Chichi asked. She bent down used her teeth to grab onto her arm while she stood on her back. She straighted and ripped her arm off, spraying the ground and herself with blood. Vraa screamed and Chichi spat the limb out of her mouth.

"How do you like it? Huh!" Chichi growled. Her tail came loose and unwound from around her waist. It swayed behind her in agitation. She tore off the other arm before she backed up off Vraa.

"There. Now we're even" Chichi said, smirking. Vraa got up. Chichi jumped up to the tree branches.

"You see, I may have these new powers that gives me advantages I couldn't ever dream of...but there's something I always had that no one knew" Chichi said. Her tail wrapped around the branch as she fell off the branch to hang by her tail.

"Eeeeeeeeyyaa!" Chichi called. "Eeeeeeya!"

She gave many calls and soon, birds of all kinds were found perched on all branches surrounded the clearing.

"Living in a castle surrounded by forests, having no relatives to talk to, being cut off by the rest of the village, I picked up the ability to talk to the forest and all it's animals. No one believed me of course but...you decided whether or not I can" Chichi said.

"Kaaa!" She yelled and all the birds squawked before flying at Vraa, skewering her with their beaks. When she was almost dead and laying on the crimson tainted forest floor, Chichi came back down. Vraa gurgled and her eyes were drooping.

"Oh I don't think so" Chichi said before she crushed her head with her foot. "You're not getting outta this alive" Chichi finished before she walked back to the others who were strangely silent. When she saw Blorrg, she noticed his hands had burns on them and her eyes narrowed.

"You killed her" Gohan said.

"It was killed or be killed" Chichi shrugged.

"You could have let her live. You didn't have to kill her" Gohan said.

"She deserved what she got" Chichi argued.

"You lowered yourself to her level. You're a murderer now" Gohan said.

"And strangely enough," Chichi turned and looked him in the eye. "It doesn't bother me one bit" She smiled before turning. She paused at the sight of Dorr. He nodded to her. Chichi frowned as she kept walking and stopped when she was side by side with him.

"It's not over yet" She murmured. Dorr frowned but his eyes showed confusion, even though Chichi wasn't looking at him or him at her, facing completely opposite sides.

"Blorrg?" Dorr asked. Chichi nodded, still not looking at him.

"He grabbed me during the match. A secret ability I think" Chichi said. They both looked at each other.

"Let's take a walk Harpy" Vegeta said as he approached them. "You can come too Torionian" Vegeta added. They both nodded and headed to the building which holds the guests.

"Don't you think you should get your arm fixed?" Dorr asked. Chichi shook her head.

"If I do, that's counted as cheating and I wanna win this fair and square" Chichi answered. "Anyway, back to Blorrg" Chichi said.

"You said he grabbed you during the match. I didn't see it" Dorr said.

"Neither did I" Vegeta said. "But I knew something happened when you just froze up like that and you looked down"

"I saw his hands holding my ankles and I know they're his because when I used my electricity, I burnt the asshole"

"I noticed Blorrg had burns on his hands that weren't there before" Dorr said, nodding. "But what reason would he have to help her?" He asked.

"None" Chichi answered before she smirked and Vegeta chuckled.

"Unless he and Vraa were lovers" Vegeta said as he drew the same conclusion. "He had helped her to get to the finals with him where she would bow out and he would be the Galaxy Champion" Vegeta said.

"He's a control freak, wanting to always feel like he's in control I noticed" Chichi said.

"And by killing his lover, you not only took something from him, but you ruined his plan. Oh Harpy, he's going to be ruthless with you" Vegeta laughed. Chichi smirked.

"It doesn't matter because I'll show him no mercy either" Chichi answered.

"So how's the pain?" Vegeta asked. Chichi shrugged.

"There's a dull throb but your training increased my pain tolerance" Chichi said. They ended up doing a circle around the area and came back to the jungle arena.

"I see your bloodlust has awoken" Vegeta said. Chichi gave a hesitant smile.

"Yeah. I don't know if I'm excited or scared about that" Chichi said.

"The key is to let it happen. Your friends will stop you from doing something monstrous should you try and do so" Dorr said. Vegeta and Chichi looked at him. He only shrugged and looked forward as he kept walking. Vegeta looked at Chichi and smirked before he followed after him. Chichi giggled as she caught up with them.

"Chichi!" They all turned to see Cinna running towards them from the participants building.

"Cinna? What is it? Is something wrong?" Chichi asked.

"No. Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to take your measurements" He said as he pulled out a roll of tape measure.

"What for?" Chichi asked.

"Well, the final's aren't for a few days so you two may be rested well and to await the arrival of all those of importance within the galaxy. When they heard there may be a Galaxy Goddess instead of Galaxy God, many became interested and are headed here as we speak"

"A woman has never been champion before?" Vegeta asked.

"Galaxy Goddess?" Chichi wondered.

"No, a woman has never won the Galaxy Tournament and yes, Galaxy Goddess. The winner is always announced as the Galaxy God but it may very well be Goddess this time round" Cinna said, smiling proudly.

"So what was it you wanted?" Dorr asked, not in a rude way. Only out of pure curiosity.

"Oh my, I've been babbling" He said, laughing. "For every finals, the finalists are given the best designers in the Galaxy to come up with an outfit both unforgettable and apeasing" He said.

"You are my designer?" Chichi asked. Cinna sighed sadly.

"Sadly, I am not. I'm merely an assistant and call boy for when they need ass kissing or someone to do something they can't be bothered to do" Cinna said. Chichi frowned.

"Who is my designer?" She asked.

"Her name is Jari Krunt and she is the most fabulous designer I've ever had the pleasure of viewing her work" Cinna said. "She's also Blorrg's designer since the other one passed recently"

"Tell her she doesn't have to worry about me" Chichi said. "Tell her I have someone else in mind" Chichi said.

"May I ask who?" Cinna asked with a raised eyebrow. Chichi smirked.

"I'm looking at him" Chichi answered with a shrug. Cinna's eyes widened.

"Tell me you're joking" Cinna murmured. Chichi shook her head. "But I don't know the last thing-"

"Cinna, you fixed my hair the first time we met, remember? Your hands moved with confidence and profession. I want you to design me an outfit. That is, if you want to"

His eyes showed hope, excitement but fear and doubt as well.

"Cinna" Chichi said firmly. "I want you to design my final outfit. I believe that it will be the best outfit to ever be made" Chichi said. She looked him dead in the eyes. "I believe in you. You should do the same" Chichi said. Cinna nodded, determination radiating within his eyes. He quickly took Chichi's measurements before he disappeared into another building.

"Chichi" She turned to Dorr. "The rest of us from Torion are going to be holding a funeral for Silva. She would have liked it if you came" Dorr said. Chichi nodded.

"Yes. Of course" Chichi answered.

"Alright well, come by the other dimensions. The one the leads to the flower meadow is the one that we're gonna have it. Silva loved flowers" Dorr said. Chichi nodded sadly.

"Don't worry. I'll be there" Chichi said. "But right now, I'm gonna catch up on some sleep" She nodded to them before she turned and walked away, to her room.

* * *

><p>A few days later...<p>

Chichi stood with her back facing the mirror. Cinna stood in front of her, staring at his work in surprise.

"It worked. I pulled it off" He murmured in awe.

"Can I turn around now?" Chichi asked. Cinna nodded. Chichi turned and gasped. (I have no idea how to describe it. Look up Etain, Shaiya and you'll see). He handed her the accessories and she could only stare in wonder.

"Cinna...it's...amazing" Chichi whispered.

"Theme's are given to the finalists, defining them. Blorrg was going as Blorrg the Destroyer" Cinna said.

"What did you make me?" Chichi asked. Cinna smiled.

"Chichi the Avenger" He said. She looked at him in surprise before she looked back into the mirror.

"Cinna..."

"Yes?"

"...thank you"

* * *

><p>"Here it is everyone. The match you've all been waiting for. Give it up for Blorrg the Destuction God" People cheered and made a rukus as he walked out. He had top of the art metal armour that looked almost impenetrable. He let out a roar and posed for the crowd.<p>

"Now, give it up for the first ever woman finalist, Chichi the Goddess of Vengeance!" He yelled. Chichi walked out and the cheers were louder. Women for there being a female in the finals and men because she looked sexy. Chichi looked at the massive crowd and smiled kindly. She nodded since she couldn't wave with her injured arms. She saw many people jump onto the stage on the other side to get to her and a man was shoved into Blorrg while the crowd was going crazy. Everyone stopped and watched as Blorrg ripped his throat out with his teeth. The man dropped dead and Chichi's eyes widened and her jaw dropped open. That was brutal. Her eyes narrowed as she made her way to the stage.

She had to end this guy. Just then, a little girl was pushed into her so hard, it knocked them both down. Everyone gasped and they watched eagerly, waiting to see what she would do. Pain shot through her arms and she winced. It was so unexpected and intense that she laid on the ground in shock for a few seconds. Then what came to mind afterwards was the little girl. She looked down at her lap to find the little girl curled into a ball, shaking from fear, scared of Chichi's reaction.

"Please don't hurt her! She's just a little girl!" A woman screamed as she pushed her way through the crowd. Chichi stood, her teeth holding the back of the little girl's shirt. She gave her back to her mother.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Chichi asked. The girl looked up hesitantly. She slowly nodded.

"Be careful" Chichi whispered into the little girl's ear. "There are many bad people here that would like to hurt you. Don't run off" Chichi said. The little girl nodded and Chichi continued to the stage.

"Alright then. Let the grand final match begin!" The announcer called. The crowd went wild as Chichi and Blorrg entered their last battle arena...an island.


	6. Chapter 6

Chichi took in her surroundings. There were vines, and sludge around her. This is the perfect place for Blorrg. He laughed.

"Begin!" The announcer called. Chichi's eyes narrowed as Blorrg disappeared into the sludge. Chichi looked around before she was hit and beated repeatedly. Chichi landed in the sludge before it gripped her and started pulling her under. Chichi was pulled completely under water. Blorrg pulled up in front of her as she was dragged down by god knows what. His cruel, razor sharp tooth grin causing fear to rise up within her. His hands grabbed one of the jewels that held her shirt and tore it off and continued to try and destroy her clothes. She fought back but fighting underwater was a lot harder then she thought it'd be and she didn't have arms to fight back with. When one of her breasts were exposed and the other was just covered, she felt tears mixing with water.

One of her biggest fears was being taken advantage of or raped and now this guy came along. Cuts and scratches were on her arms, chest and stomach from his frantic attack of ridding her of her clothing. She was loosing breath and quickly too. When his hand slipped between her legs and rubbed her, her eyes shot open before flashing electric blue. Her body tensed before electricity of all colours shot out of her body. Blue, green, red, gold, purple and black shot out and weaved through the water. Blorrg was killed instantly. Chichi swam to the surface. She choked for breath on the shore, face down as she tried to fight down the tears. Electricity still crackled around her dangerously.

She stood and it was truly a sight to behold. Chichi stood on the beach with dark clouds covering the sky. The water was raging now that Blorrg's hold on it was gone. Chichi was dripping wet with hair clinging to her skin. Her right breast exposed for the world to see and the left nipple just poking out. The transparent material that covered her lower half soaked and clinging to her legs. Blood mixing with water and slipping down her arms, chests and stomach but what caught there attention was the puffy red eyes with tears falling down her cheeks and the anguish displayed on her face and they would never forget the lightning crackling around her protectively. It was clear what Blorrg had tried to do and that he failed but he managed to break her composer. She stumbled out of the dimension and back. Everyone cheered and called her name but none of that mattered. When she spotted Vegeta, she felt she was going to break. He seemed to notice and was in front of her in a second.

Chichi didn't think twice, only threw herself into his arms. Vegeta, caught by surprise, stood there for a few seconds before he wrapped his arms around her. Chichi's legs collapsed and Vegeta held her close to himself.

"He touched me" Chichi sobbed. "He fucking touched me!" She buried her head in his chest and screamed. Vegeta just held her.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

"That's it ladies and gentlemen. Give it up for Chichi, the Galaxy's Avenging Goddess!" The man yelled. The crowd cheered and Chichi, who took a sensu bean, smiled and waved, wearing the same design as the day before. It was now her signature clothes.

"In a hundred years time, there will be the Ultimate Galaxy War where Chichi will represent the Milwa against the other Galaxies" The man said. "That is, if she chooses to do so. Until then, she can travel to every planet within Milwa as she is our goddess" The man said.

"You could learn new moves!" Goten said excitedly. Chichi smiled.

* * *

><p>74 years later...<p>

Goku ended up helping Goku Jnr help Pan get better but he actually went to see her again.

"Grandpa!" Pan yelled before coughing.

"Woah, take it easy Pan" He said. Pan calmed down eventually.

"I'm sorry grandpa. I was just so surprised to see you" Pan said. "Everyone's gonna be happy to see you" Goku looked at her, confused.

"Everyone? Who's everyone? Who's still alive?" Goku asked.

"Dad, uncle Goten, Granpa Vegeta, Grandma, Trunks, Bra, Marron, 18, Mr. Piccolo, Tien and Chaotsu" Pan said.

"How is your grandmother still alive?" Goku asked.

"Because she's our goddess" Pan said, smiling.

"Where are they?" Goku asked.

"Dende's lookout" Pan said. "I'll take you there"

* * *

><p>"Grandma! Everyone, look who I found?" Pan called. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Dende, Tien, Chaotsu and Popo all turned to them.<p>

"Dad!" Goten and Gohan shouted.

"Gohan! Goten! Wow, look at you two!" He said. Gohan hugged him and Goten only nodded.

"Goten, what's wrong?" Goku asked.

"I'm sorry. It's only been a hundred years since I last saw you" Goten said awkwardly.

"Is that bad?" Goku asked. Goten stared at him.

"Yes, dad. It's bad. Just give me a few days to come to terms of you being back in my life...unless of course, you're going to disappear on us again" Goten said.

"I'm sorry Goten. It's just I had to go"

"Save it. Not now" Goten said, looking away. There was the sound of a gong.

"Looks like Mom and Vegeta have finished" Gohan said.

"Chichi? Where is she? What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"Still as thick as ever I see Kakarott" They turned to see Vegeta with longer and spikier hair. Chichi's was longer and held onto his arm.

"Chichi!" Goku exclaimed when he saw her. Her tail was swaying with strength and prowess. Chichi took him in. She let go of Vegeta's arm after pecking his cheek and walked to Goku who was looking at her in confusion.

"Goku..." She murmured before she brought her hand across and slapped him. He went over the edge before he flew back up. "That was for leaving me so many times during our marriage" Chichi said.

"I guess I deserved that" Goku said.


	7. Chapter 7

After their reunion, Chichi couldn't stand having Goku around her.

"Come on, Chi," Goku pleaded.

"No. Piss off, Goku," Chichi snapped.

"Not until you spar with me."

"Oh, so _now_ you wanna spar with me? Because I'm the strongest female in the galaxy, is that it?"

"Chi-…"

"No, Goku. Don't talk. I really need to get this off my chest and out into the open. When I wasn't a warrior, you didn't give me the time of day but now you want to fight me?"

"Kakarott, I think it's best if you leave," Vegeta stated from his place by Trunks.

"This has nothing to do with you, Vegeta," Goku snapped.

"Actually, it has everything to do with him," Chichi shot back. "When you were gone, Vegeta took care of me since my children had their own life. He always brought me food when I was too old to do it myself, bringing me meat or fish or even fruit. Then when I changed, Vegeta took me in and taught me how to fight like a Saiyan and helped me reach my full potential as a warrior. He wasn't even my _mate_!" Chichi snapped. "My _own_ mate should have been doing that for me. _You_ should have been teaching me. Now that I'm a Saiyan and understand the way of a Saiyan, I realise just how badly you were lacking as my mate. You may be the stronger Saiyan between you and Vegeta but he is the better mate. If you want to fight? Fine, we'll fight. But from now on, we'll be acquaintances and nothing more. Do you understand?"

Goku stared at Chichi, his pride crippled and feelings hurt.

"Chichi-…"

"I said do. You. Understand?" Chichi ground out.

Goku looked down. "Yes…I understand."

Chichi stared hard at him before nodding. "Alright then. Shall we spar then?"

* * *

><p>Later that night, Chichi lay on the bed inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, reading some scrolls. Vegeta exited the bathroom, having taken a shower.<p>

"Don't you think you were a little harsh on Kakarott today? Not that I care," Vegeta added.

Chichi sighed and put her scroll down before looking to him and her breath caught in her throat. Vegeta stood there, dripping wet with a towel draped over his head as he dried it. That was all. There was _nothing_ covering his manhood.

Catching her stare, Vegeta smirked smugly before stalking towards her. Vegeta swiped all the books and papers off the bed before crawling on top of her. Chichi placed her hands on his shoulders and held him a bit away from her firmly.

"Vegeta," Chichi said in a warning tone.

"You can't deny that you like this," Vegeta replied huskily.

Chichi blushed slightly and Vegeta chuckled before he caught a whiff of just how much Chichi liked it. Vegeta looked down at her, growling lustfully. Chichi hissed back before she reached down to take hold of his steadily hardening member. Vegeta grunted and thrusted into her hand.

"I'm not the only one that likes this," Chichi murmured seductively.

"Woman," Vegeta growled out.

Chichi laughed at how undone Vegeta was becoming in the palm of her hand. Literally. Vegeta's hand cupped her sex and she gasped in shock and pleasure.

"V-Vegeta…" Chichi whispered.

Vegeta smirked before he pulled away from her. Chichi watched in confusion.

"Where are you going?" Chichi asked.

"Don't worry, woman," Vegeta soothed. "I'm not going anywhere but down here."

Chichi propped herself up to see Vegeta settling comfortably between her legs. Chichi blushed. No matter how many times they've done it, it still makes her blush. Slipping off her thong but leaving the transparent veil that rested on her hips, he parted her and rubbed a callous thumb over her jewel. Chichi body jerked at the motion before a breathy moan left her lips.

"Ngh ah…"

Vegeta watched her as she let her head drop back. After a while, he slipped a finger inside her wet cavern. Chichi's breath hitched and her walls clenched around the intruding object before relaxing. Starting a slow rhythm, he entered another finger and another before three fingers worked her to pleasure. When she was close, he pulled away.

"Vegeta," Chichi growled angrily.

He smirked before Chichi forced him up and then pinned him underneath her.

"You think it's funny, Vegeta?" Chichi hissed before she grabbed his erection.

Vegeta hissed in pleasure before letting his eyes close and thrusting into her hand again. Chichi covered his cock with her mouth and worked it.

"Chichi," he growled, close to his release.

His body tensed, about to blow when Chichi disappeared and was on the other side of the room. Vegeta growled darkly before glaring at Chichi who smirked.

"Not fun, is it?" Chichi snapped as she carelessly stripped herself to be just as naked as he was.

Walking back to the bed, her smirk never faded.

"Now then, how about we finally get to it? Now that we've teased each other enough I think it's about time we-…"

The moment she had a knee on the bed, she was pressed up against one of the bed posts with Vegeta behind her.

"You're right. It's about time we got to it then, huh?" Vegeta growled huskily before thrusting into her from behind.

Chichi whimpered as Vegeta groaned.

"God, you're always so tight," Vegeta hissed. "You better hold on tight because you're in for one hell of a fuck."

Chichi held onto the post tightly before Vegeta started moving at a fast pace.

"Ah!" Chichi cried out. "V-Vegeta," Chichi moaned.

Vegeta chuckled as he brought them closer to the edge. The pole was easily crushed under Chichi's grip as Vegeta slammed into her. He found that spot within her and made it his goal to hit it every time.

Suddenly, Chichi screamed as she reached her peek. Her back arched as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through her body. Her convulsing core tightened around Vegeta, bringing him to his own. He roared as he ejaculated inside her, while she milked him for everything he was worth.

They collapsed backwards onto the bed. Vegeta held Chichi to him as they caught their breath.

"By the way, woman, you're with a brat."

Chichi looked at him, funnily. "What?"

"You're with a brat," he murmured into her hair while his hands rested protectively over her stomach.

"What does that-…oh," Chichi gasped. "How do you know?"

"I can smell him."

"How long have you known?"

"A couple of weeks."

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all."


End file.
